La reunion
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-série. Gabi est partie, Ricardo se remet plutôt bien, Antonio lui a plus de mal. Alors pour se changer les idées, quoi de mieux qu’une réunion d’anciens élèves !


La réunion.

Sommaire : Post-série. Gabi est partie, Ricardo se remet plutôt bien, Antonio lui a plus de mal. Alors pour se changer les idées, quoi de mieux qu'une réunion d'anciens élèves !

Disclaimer : Pour le fun !

Note : Juste un délire total de ma part ! ;-)

&&&&&

Il était là, un verre de punch à la main, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici justement. Ils étaient tous réuni dans le grand gymnase et à regarder de plus près il était l'un des rares hommes à ne pas être sur la piste de danse. Bien sur que non il n'était pas sur la piste de danse, il avait mieux que ça à faire ! Comme….. se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il se trouvait sur une piste de danse. Il ferma les yeux pour effacer la douleur. Comment avait-il bien pu se laisser convaincre de venir ?! Gabi était partie il y'a des mois de ça, et il avait honoré les raisons de son départ, il le devait, pour elle, enfin pour eux trois mais surtout pour ne pas que son départ ne rime à rien. Alors il s'était réconcilié avec Ricardo, ils étaient de nouveau proches, pratiquement comme avant, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans cette soirée ridicule. Il avait reçu, une semaine auparavant, un carton d'invitation pour la réunion des anciens élèves et l'avait directement mit à la poubelle. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de son frère qui lui avait expressément dit qu'il devait se changer les idées et rire un peu, et quelle meilleure occasion pour ça que de revoir ses anciens copains d'école ?! Bref, il s'était dit pourquoi pas et donc il se retrouvait maintenant à cette fête alors que son esprit lui, était à des milliers de kilomètres, avec une certaine jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette.

-Excusez-moi !?

-Oui ?!

-Vous êtes bien Antonio, Antonio Torres l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de baseball ?!

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-La vache ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas vieux ?!

- Vieux ?! …..Comment ça va ?! –

-Pardon mais qui…. ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?! Je devrai être vexé ! Alex, Alex Witman.

Ah ça lui revenait maintenant.

-Oh désolé j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs ces temps ci.

Tu parles oui ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus la tête sur les épaules. Depuis Ga…

-Alors ?

-Hum… ?

-Ca va ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu es marié avec quatre gamins je parie !

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait foutre là bon sang !! A être accosté par un type dont il se souvenait à peine et qui le voyait marié avec des enfants !! Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça ! Il préféra boire une gorgée de son punch, ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une réponse convenable. Cette rencontre l'avait fatigué et pour une raison inconnue il ne voulu pas dire ce qu'il faisait, ni qui il était, ni les pêchés qu'il avait commit. Il n'était pas honteux d'être prêtre, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais la prêtrise ne le définissait plus maintenant, ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs que le prêtre en lui n'était plus la plus grande part de sa personnalité. Et puis il pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à tout quitter ces temps-ci.

-Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un ?!

-Excuse-moi…. Alex. Je, je suis dans le social. Et toi ?!

Il pria très fort pour que ce fameux Alex prenne la perche qu'il lui tendait et qu'il parlerait de sa vie à lui et le laisserait tranquille.

-Oh si tu savais ! J'ai ouvert une start-up et ça m'a fait gagner beaucoup d'argent. Ca m'a permit de rencontrer pas mal de belle femme d'ailleurs et une en particulier à su retenir mon attention si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Non il ne voyait pas du tout ! Crétin !!

-Oh c'est bien. Je suis content que tout ait fonctionné comme tu le voulais.

-Merci, ouais je suis comblé. Et alors toi ? Femme, enfants, chien ?

-Antonio ?! Est-ce que c'est toi ?!

Il se retourna. Sauvé par le gong.

-Ashley ! Salut ça va ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Peut-être pas si sauvé que ça en fin de compte.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir ici !

Elle se sépara enfin de lui.

-Alors quoi de neuf pour le dernier Torres ? Comment va Ricardo ?

-Ricardo va beaucoup mieux, il…

-Mieux ? Comment ça ?

Aie. Et oui personne ici ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, que Ricardo avait fait une attaque, ni comment et encore moins pourquoi.

-Il y'a quelques mois il a fait une attaque.

-Oh Mon Dieu !! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ?!

-On lui a tiré dessus.

Il s'arrêta de parler. C'était sortit tout seul. La dernière fois que Ricardo s'était fait tirer dessus ça remonté à des lustres, après leur visite à Big Bear. Mon Dieu. A croire que tous ces mois passés à mentir à Ricardo, entre autre, lui avaient servi à quelque chose.

-Mais il va mieux maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui oui tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Ashley avait été l'une des nombreuses petites amies de Ricardo, mais c'était l'une des rares qu'il avait apprécié à l'époque, ils étaient devenus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bons copains.

-Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

-Pas de problème.

Il tourna la tête pour constater qu'Alex s'était retiré sans que ça ne se remarque.

-Alors comment vas-tu Ash ?

-Bien. Je sors d'une rupture difficile mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Et puis qui sait peut-être qu'ici je trouverai mon âme sœur !

Il failli s'étouffer dans son verre.

-Je l'espère pour toi.

-Merci. Et toi alors ? Quel cœur as-tu brisé ?

-Le mien.

-Ah oui ?!

-Oui. Ecoute si ça te dérange pas je voudrai être un peu seul.

-Bien sur, mais si tu voulais la paix tu n'es peut-être pas dans la bonne soirée.

-Peut-être mais ça m'a permit de te revoir alors c'est quand même une bonne soirée.

Sur ce il parti.

-Quel séducteur tu fais Antonio. Un trait que ton frère et toi avait toujours partagé.

Un groupe d'homme était établi près des grandes portes de l'entrée du gymnase, riant de blagues douteuses et n'étant apparemment pas à leur première bière. L'un d'eux siffla la femme qui venait d'arriver. Petite, svelte, brune, les cheveux arrivant aux épaules, elle portait une courte robe bleue qui lui allait à ravir. Il s'en approcha.

-Bonsoir gente demoiselle.

-Bonsoir.

Gabi essayait d'être polie mais les yeux convoiteurs de son correspondant l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle scanna la pièce du regard.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Vous sauriez où je peux trouver Antonio Torres s'il vous plait.

-Tiens donc ! Encore une ! Il était en pleine discussion avec Ashley tout à l'heure.

Gabi ressenti une pointe de jalousie qu'elle tenta, vainement, d'ignorer.

-Mais apparemment elle a du lui faire peur puisqu'il n'est plus là.

Gabi se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction et constata elle aussi que la jeune femme était seule. Voulant à tout prix mettre fin à cette conversation pesante et n'ayant qu'en tête de retrouver Antonio, elle tourna court.

-Bien, merci quand même.

Elle lui passa devant et scanna la pièce à la recherche de l'homme qui détenait son cœur. Elle l'aperçu dans le fond, plongé dans la contemplation de ce qui semblait être la vitrine des trophées du lycée. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle avança dans sa direction.

-Bonjour.

Il se retourna.

-Bon…. Gabi ?

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns et y découvrit une multitude d'émotions : surprise, joie, questionnement, amour, désir. Reflets de ses propres sentiments.

-Comment… ?

-Ricardo m'a dit où tu serais ce soir.

-Tu as parlé à Ricardo ?!

-Oui et à Maria aussi. J'ai même eu ta mère au téléphone quelques secondes.

Il sourit à cette image.

-Mais pourquoi… ?

-Il m'a dit que tu aurais sans doute besoin de compagnie. Que tu n'étais pas très motivé pour te rendre à cette soirée.

-Ca n'est plus le cas.

Elle rougi devant son regard empli d'adoration. Leurs sentiments étaient restés intacts, inchangés malgré les mois qui les avaient séparés.

-Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! Je suppose que vous êtes la femme d'Antonio ! Je me présente, Ashley Hamilton.

Ils mirent du temps avant de détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre mais quand Gabi se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante ce fut pour présenter sa main et ne faire aucune remarque sur la méprise. Après tout ça n'était pas la première fois qu'on les prenait pour un couple.

-Gabi Torres. Enchantée.

-Alors voilà donc….

-Ash tu nous excuse il faut qu'on y aille.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu diras au revoir de ma part à la bande !

Et en un rien de temps Antonio et Gabi disparurent de la salle. L'air était chaud en ce début de soirée du mois de mai, et ayant envie de marcher ils se baladèrent quelques minutes en silence avant qu'Antonio ne s'arrête pour lui faire face et lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Gabi, que viens tu réellement faire ici ?

-La vérité ? Tu me manquais.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue et fermant doucement les yeux il se laissa aller contre sa paume.

-Je sais. Maria m'a dit que tu, tu n'étais plus le même. Et ta mère en a rajouter une couche.

-Elle a toujours eu tendance à exagérer.

-Peut-être mais…. Je m'inquiétais pour toi Antonio.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

Elle baissa les yeux et retira précipitamment sa main.

-Oui tu as raison ça n'est pas ma place de…

-Gabi !

Elle leva sur lui des yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

-Je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui faisait battre un peu plus vite son cœur.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais…. bien. Enfin je…. Antonio, partir était la meilleure solution mais je ne….

-Reste.

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne voulais pas que tu partes à l'époque, et je ne veux pas que tu partes maintenant, alors reste.

-Mais….

-Gabi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose de très important. Je pense à partir…

-A partir ??!

-A tout quitter.

-Tout ?

-Presque tout. L'église.

Il vit ses yeux pétiller d'espoir et rayonner de bonheur.

-Et j'aimerai qu'on essaye de voir si ça marche…..

Elle se rua dans ses bras, soulagée. Elle se recula néanmoins, quelque chose l'inquiétant.

-Antonio ?! Tu disais que si jamais tu quittais l'église ça se mettrait entre nous, et que tu ne m'aurais pas rendue heureuse, ce qui selon moi est du grand n'importe quoi mais…

-Je le pensais, à l'époque, et puis nous avions des obligations. Maintenant tout est différent. Gabi, cette décision, c'était à moi de la prendre, de la prendre seul. J'ai essayé de vivre sans….. Tu n'es plus mariée à Ricardo et ça fait des années que je lutte pour effacer mes sentiments pour toi mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé, je ne veux pas y arriver…. Gabi, ma place n'est plus au sein de l'église, elle est….

-Avec moi.

Elle avait dit ça avec un énorme sourire, ceux que l'on a quand on vient de vous apprendre la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles et, pour elle, la plus merveilleuses des nouvelles c'était qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés après s'être cherchés et ratés. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre, regard tellement amoureux que c'était difficile de ne pas y succomber. Alors très doucement il descendit ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa, d'un baiser libérateur, à juste titre.

&&&&&


End file.
